kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pool (Pool Slide Story)
Pool is the main feature in Pool Slide Story and mainly attract customers to visit a player's water park. Player requires to build multiple popular pools that give boost to total popularity, as well as pleasing judges with specially made pool to get advance further in game. A pool has the following stats: * Size: Affect the bonus from SE and AB, but bigger pool adds slight more popularity and gives more space for swimmers to avoid collision (which reduces HP). * Popularity: Swimmers' satisfaction bar fills more if the value is high. Also add the Total Popularity of your water park. * Maint. (Maintenance): Higher popularity affect the cost. Each pool comes with base 6 G maintenance cost. * Color & Scent: May gives Seasonal Popularity Bonus, attract customers who likes the them, and pleasing them. Read below for details. * Intensity: Pool color and scent has varying intensity, which is a key to pass some certificate trails. Keep adding items or build facilities with same color and scent to increase it. * Temperature: Swimmers will leave from pool soon if the temperature is not optimal enough. * Item Details: Item used will be displayed on there. They will expire after some time. * Special Effect (SE): Including Likes Points, sunshine, and special pools such as Jetted Pool and Hot Tub. * Area Boost (AB): Facilities that placed adjacently might give additional boost to the pool. Adding Items Maximum 20 items can be added to enchant the pool. This action is essential to create popular pool, or special pool to satisfy judges and fulfill customers' wishes. This action can modify the pool's popularity (even if Seasonal Popularity Bonus is 0), color, scent and temperature. Pool Merging Multiple pools can be connected by adding pool tiles to connect them. The items used will be shared, even if the total items used by multiple pool has exceeded 20. The Likes point will be inherited from the pool with highest likes, while the final color and scent are based on the final result of combination from items and facilities that give scent. Colors If a pool has changed color beside an item's expiration and pool merging, the Likes point gained from the pool will reset to 0. To achieve Rainbow color, try to add items to the pool until each of the colors is near to balance. Rainbow color cannot be considered as other color, such as Orange, Pink, which is an important note when fulfilling customers' wishes or passing certificate trials. The table shown below is the Seasonal Popularity Bonus that each color provides. Scents Adding an item or building facility adjacent to the pool can give 1 instance to the pool scent. The strongest scent will be shown on the pool, which is an important note when fulfilling customers' wishes or passing certificate trials. Money scent can be created when a Kairo statue is built adjacently to a pool without other scent around it. The table shown below is the Seasonal Popularity Bonus that each scent provides. Sortable spreadsheet here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1TqgPSiKvFfQ1c9Ctpsb5-sclo00UY4lCQFfQuKy-IC4/edit?usp=sharing Currently Edit is turned on while I fill in missing data. Anyone is free to migrate data from the spreadsheet to the wiki.